The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of installation or apparatus for giving driving instructions and which is of the type incorporating a passenger vehicle or the like equipped with an electric motor and a gear shift and mechanism for furnishing electrical energy.
Heretofore it was conventional practice for a driving student or learner, following the theoretical instruction, to directly begin the practical driving instruction in a passenger vehicle or car. However, it oftentimes happened that the passenger vehicle used for this purpose became involved in an accident or was otherwise damaged owing to the insufficient practical driving experience of the student. Therefore it has already been proposed to instruct the student during the first few practical lessons by means of a simulator. The practical value of non-complex simulators is extremely limited because the differences between the simulated driving conditions experienced with such simulator and those encountered with an actual automobile are much too great. Simulators which are capable of simulating the most important conditions which arise in practice are extremely expensive. Furthermore, no matter how good the simulator it can never really transmit to the student driver a real feeling that he or she is driving a car.